waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Droid
Dr. Droid is a recurring antagonist in the The Mighty Ducks episodes; "MicroDucks" and "The Return of Dr. Droid". He was voiced by Charlie Adler. Background Dr. Droid was formerly a human robotic engineer named Otto Maton, until he replaced most of his body parts with machinery, for no particular reasons. He expresses a strong hatred for anything and everything organic as he thinks that he is a machine. He is known to talk to himself on some occasions. He even refers to the humans as "human bacteria". Role in the series In "MicroDucks", at night, Dr. Droid is first seen breaking and entering a manufacturing plant called TechnoTick while firing laser blasters to scare off the workers. Then, he begins reprogramming the plant to create his "ultimate machine" so as to destroy the humans and turn the rest of the world into robots. However, the Ducks arrive just in time to stop him, but unfortunately, Dr. Droid manages to escape using his defense mechanism despite Nosedive's disobedience. Later, Dr. Droid tips the Ducks off that he intends to rob the Natural History Museum through their hotline. Though aware that this is a trap, the Ducks proceed to catch him at the museum. After breaking into the museum, Dr. Droid steals a jewel called the Crystal of Atlantis. Once the Ducks arrive, Dr. Droid tests the jewel's true power using a ray gun, which eventually hits and later, shrinks Nosedive, Grin, and Tanya into microscopic size. Then, Dr. Droid manages to escape again with the jewel, not knowing that a small broken fragment of it is left behind due to Wildwing's vain efforts to stop him. Later, Dr. Droid returns to the same plant he tried to take over and begins creating his army of giant Devastator robots, which he intends to use to carry out his plan of human annihilation. After creating his first Devastator robot, he uses his ray gun to enlarge it and starts attacking Wildwing, Mallory, and Duke in their Aerowing while gloating at them through their video frequency hotline. After the Aerowing's been shot down, Dr. Droid has his robot proceed to attack Wildwing and Mallory while Duke sneaks into the plant to snatch the ray gun back and the other small Ducks sneak inside the robot so as to disable it. Unfortunately, the gun Duke stole is a decoy as the real ray gun is revealed to have been in Dr. Droid's possession the whole time. Luckily, the small Ducks manage to override the robot by shooting at Dr. Droid just before he can use the gun on the rest of the team, which he unwittingly leaves behind. After the small Ducks have been returned to normal size, Dr. Droid returns to the plant to create more Devastator robots. Using the first robot's weight against him to shut down his operation, Dr. Droid's plan is foiled, his army is destroyed, and Dr. Droid is crushed by the crumbling rubble of the plant. Within the debris, the Ducks find most of Dr. Droid's body left behind, but his head seems to have escaped by detaching itself from the body and flying off. As Dr. Droid flies further away, he swears retaliation on the Ducks the next time they encounter each other. In "The Return of Dr. Droid", Dr. Droid appears to have built a new temporary robotic body replacing the last one he left behind due to his first encounter with the Ducks. Seeking revenge, Dr. Droid creates a humanoid robot called Trina to seduce Phil Palmfeather so as to penetrate and have access to the Ducks' super computer's main CPU, which Dr. Droid uses to provide his latest invention he calls J76412 enough power to control all the machinery to take over the world. After a mishap involving controlling Phil's machines to attack him, Dr. Droid broadcasts his plan to destroy the humans again. With Trina's help, Dr. Droid seizes the same plant from before. After Trina traps Phil, Wildwing, Duke, and Mallory in the factory and leaves them to be crushed, J76412 has been destroyed by the rest of the team while Dr. Droid's new body has finally been completed as another Trina humanoid (also created by Dr. Droid) installs his head into it despite machines having to be operated manually now. With his new body in place, Dr. Droid proceeds to destroy the city and anything else in his path. Despite the Ducks' presence, his body is proven to be invincible against their firepower. Having no other choice, the Ducks use Freeze Pucks to freeze Dr. Droid's metal body in order to render its metal components weaker and more vulnerable. Now using explosive pucks on time delay, the Ducks are finally able to destroy Dr. Droid's body once and for all. Nevertheless, Dr. Droid's head manages to escape the same way it did last time as he swears retaliation again. Trivia *Otto Maton, Dr. Droid's real name, is a play on the word "automaton". Gallery SteelSoldier_001.png Microducks.jpg|Dr. Droid in "MicroDucks" SteelSoldier_002.png Microducks (1).jpg SteelSoldier_004.png Microducks_(2).jpg N163tdViTt1re1bwb.png Microducks (20).jpg|Otto Maton (prior to his transformation into Dr. Droid) Microducks (23).jpg Microducks (19).jpg SteelSoldier_003.png Microducks (27).jpg MD_Droid.png MD_Droid2.png SteelSoldier_066.png Automaton (1).jpg Droids_1st_Defeat.png|Dr. Droid's first defeat MD_Droid3.png|Dr. Droid in "The Return of Dr. Droid" MD_Droid5.png MD_Droid6.png|Dr. Droid's new mechanical body MD_Droid7.png Droids_2nd_Defeat.png|Dr. Droid's second defeat Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Mighty Ducks (TV show) characters Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Inventors Category:Those destroyed Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters